User talk:Uberfuzzy
Welcome! Welcome to Heroes Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Check out our about page to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :When posting on an article's Talk page you should add ~~~~ or click the signature button. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Yours sincerely, - - The Sidebar's Picture Hello! I know you must be busy, but do you have time to answer a question? I love that Helix picture on the left sidebar! It's really neat--I asked another user how it was done, and they said that they believed you have put it on there. If it isn't that hard to do, could you tell me how to do that on my own wiki? Thank you so much :oD! TTFN and onward then! --[[User:Howdychicken|'Howdychicken']] (Talk to me) 16:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is indeed a neat effect. I wish I had been to the one to take credit for that. See MediaWiki:Monaco.css, find the 'Toolbar Area' section. The first rule adds the background /behind/ the menu entries, the 2nd one, makes the menu slots invisible. You may need to take all of the see in that section, and play with it to see which are needed outside of this wiki (not sure how many are controlling what, theres lots of DIVs and As in that menu code) --Uberfuzzy 18:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::WOW! Thanks so much. My wiki doesn't currently have that page, but I'll make it (that should be fun). Thanks to infinity :oD! --[[User:Howdychicken|'Howdychicken']] (Talk to me) 20:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Request Hey there! I would like to know if you (or anyone) could do something for us. Jdray recently created a page called Spoiler:Alice Shaw. The tab on the right marks the page as 'Article'. Do you know how we could change it so the tab says 'Spoiler' instead of 'Article'? 09:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Here you go. http://heroes.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:PrefixIndex&namespace=112&from= --Uberfuzzy 18:24, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Btw, you can change that 'Article' text by editing mediawiki:nstab-main --Uberfuzzy 18:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Problem.. * Hello again. I have a bit of a problem. See here and all the other portal pages. For some reason, the navigation bar on the left goes up and it looks like there is something wrong. Is there anyway to fix that? 02:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Was missing a closing div, http://heroes.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:CharPortal&diff=11422&oldid=11316 --Uberfuzzy 10:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! 22:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Why can't I log in? when I try to log in on the log in page, it says that there is no such user as J4KE H4M. wondering since you're an admin & know stuff, if you know why? I currently have to log in on another wiki, go to the central wiki & then here from there & i'm magically logged in. I followed a link in an e-mail from wikia to get to here & I was already sighned in, is this anything to do with it or is it beacuase I was signed in earlier? just wondering, why? if I can fix this or is it just a glitch to live with.Jdray said that you were a good person to ask get back to me when you can. :) JH 18:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :No idea. Make sure you are spelling it the same when logging in at this wiki. If it still happening, take a screenshot of the error, and send to help@wikia.com --Uberfuzzy 03:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) well, it may be a temporary glitch, as I have just logged in. although, I have had the problem at home, but this is the 1st time I have logged in at school & it worked fine... I'll try at home later. JH 09:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC)